Agumon's Adventures of the Dark Crystal Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme Recap - Tom and Jerry: The Movie Gennai (narrating): Previously on Agumon's Adventures... Opening Credits/Prologue/"You Are In Danger, Gelfling."/The Masters of Skeksis and Mystics Dies Narrator: Another world, another time, in the age of wonder. The Journey of Jen, the Digimon and the Duelists/Trial by Stone/Chamberlain Is Banished/The Crystal Calls!" Skeksis: Dear friend, be well. Receive your belongings, receive them serenely. Skeksis: Now, we send forth Jen along with Agumon, Yugi and their friends. Watch over their dangerous quest. General: The Emperor is dead. Lord Dragaunus: Bad Rap: Skeksis 1: Which one of us will be the new Emperor? Female Skeksis: Oh, yes. My lord Chamberlain, it's time to choose an Emperor. Chamberlain (nominating himself): It should be me. Siege: Wraith: Other Skeksis (agreeing with Chamberlain): Oh, yes. General (protesting): Not him. I must rule. Skeksis (talking to the priest): You...you should be the Emperor. Female Skeksis (whispering to the others): There's going to be a fight. Chamberlain: It's time to make...my move. Priest (trying to stop Chamberlain): Chamberlain, no, wait! Stop, you can't... Chamberlain (turning back to the priest): Get back, spit-head! Priest (shocked): Huh? Chamberlain then took the scepter off the throne as the General walk angrily toward him. General (angry): CHAMBERLAIN! Lay down that scepter! As the general pulls Chamberlain to turn around, the two Skeksis growled with confrontation. Bad Rap: Lord Dragaunus: General (thinking of a better idea): Hmm... I challenge! Chamberlain (surprised): Hmm? (also thinking about a challenge) Hmm...trial by stone. General (announcing): TRIAL BY STONE! Lord Dragaunus: YES! A splendid competition! Gorumet Skeksis: Trial by stone! (laughing and turning to the slaves who then walk slowly to do their duty) Slaves, release the stone! Get on there... (pushes the slave): Roll! General (pointing his sword to Chamberlain): You whimpering worm. (growls) Priest (announcing judgement on Chamberlain): Now, by the law, he must pay. Scientist Skeksis: Stop! Stop him! General (laughing with amusement): Yeah! Skeksis (taking off Chamberlain's robe parts): Take him down! General (commanding his fellow Skeksis): NOW LET HIM GO! The Chamberlain is banished! Generai (hearing the calls of the Dark Crystal): Listen! The crystal! Wraith: Bad Rap: Siege: General: The crystal calls! To the crystal chambers! Priest: What? A Gelfling alive? Siege: Don't take this hard, Priest. He is accomplished by those Digital Monsters or Digimon from the Digi-World. Wraith: And those four creatures are humans, better known as duelists from Domino City, Japan on a planet called Earth. Lord Dragaunus: Those two are their leaders, Agumon and Yugi Muto. Skeksis 2 (worried with fear): The prophecy! The prophecy says Gelfling, Digimon and Duelists will destroy us! General (refusing to let this happen): No. GARTHIM! ATTACK! Lord Dragaunus: Hunter drones... Bad Rap: Appear! The Garthim, crab-like monsters, spring to life with their eyes glowing as they hear the General and Dragaunus commanding them. The hunter drones, Bad Rap's, own mutants also appeared. General: Garthim soldiers, find the Gelfling! Lord Dragaunus: Don't forget about that meddling Agumon and his accursed Digimon and duelist friends! Meeting Aughra/The Crystal Shard/Garthim and Hunter Drones Attack "Time to Return to the Castle."/Jen and Kira/The Skeksis' Banquet Kira's Song/The Poddlings/The Garthim and the Hunter Drones Strike Again The Gelflings' Prophecy and Chamberlain/On the Way to the Castle/Essence Draining/Jen and Kira, Digimon, Duelists and Ultra Brothers vs. Garthim, Hunter Drones, Alien Mephilas and the Monsters (Part 1) Kira: You have to heal...the Dark Crystal. Chamberlain (appearing to see the two Gelflings and our heroes): Prophecy? Alien: So, you are the Digimon or Digital Monsters from the planet, the Digital World. And you four humans must be the duelists from Domino City. Agumon: Why, you're almost a lot bigger than the Skeksis' castle. Yugi: Who are you? Alien: My name is Mephilas. Alien Mephilas. Agumon: Alien Mephilas? Spacemen: We're the Ultramen, or Ultra Brothers! Ultraman 1: My name is Zoffy, superior of the Nebula M78. Ultraman 2: And I'm called Ultraman, the first who defend the Planet Earth, followed by the other three. Ultraman 3: You may know me as Ultraseven. Ultraman 4: Originally know as the New Ultraman, my real name is Jack. Ultraman 5: I am Ultraman Ace, the fifth member of the Ultra Brothers. Kira Captured!/Ultra Brothes vs. Alien Mephilas and the Monsters (Part 2)/"Call the Animals!"/The Continuing Final Battle The Great Conjunction/Kira's Death/Jen Heals the Crystal The Prophecy Fulfilled/"Thank you, Ultra Brothers!"/The Journey Back to Earth Through Time Closing Credits Agumon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - Corpse Bride Category:Parodies